seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 22
Hiroka crept around Xander's ship. She peeked around the corner into an opening. "It too convenient." She squinted. "Kenbunshoku." She whispered. She sensed two nearby auras, one coming from behind, another coming from around the corner. She looked around frantically. Two men arrived together, one in a cat suit, the other in a rhino. "How's your day!" The cat man waved to the man in the rhino suit. The man in the rhino suit high fived the man in the cat suit as they walked away. Hiroka dropped from the ceiling onto the ground. "That was too close." She looked around before quietly dashing down the hall. The catman and the Rhino, still walking down the hall, start to talk. "Hey, you saw the girl?" "No." "I did. Cyborg senses probably help." "Are we going to go after her?" "Let's give a few seconds... Now." - Hades crashed into Chrono. "Here's your damn ball!! Now give me my Crai!!" He ordered, pushing the ball into Chrono's chest. "Alright, alright. Just sit down and relax." Chrono took the glass orb and opened another portal. "First this." He tossed the orb in and the portal closed behind it. "WHAT?!! You had me go get that thing for nothing?!" "No, I just put it in a dimension beyond time. I can access it anytime." "Uhhhh..... Screw it!! Go get Crai!!" Hades ordered. "Say please." Chrono smirked. "Please. NOW GO GET GET HER YOU JACKASS!" "It's moments like these when I remember how close we are." Chrono flicks his hand, and a portal opens - Crai, is surrounded by dozens of men. One guy, with broken teeth, holds an axe. "Girl, you messed up." "To be honest I think I did you a favor, the broken teeth make the whole dumbass look come together." The man growled. "You bitch!!" He swung the axe. The color of his eyes drained into a pure white, he dropped the axe and fell to his knees. Crai held a ghastly green spirit in her hand. "Now... Anyone else wann-" "CRAIIII!!!" Hades shouted from behind. Crai jumped and turned around. "Hades? What're you doing here? Isn't your ship on Bedlam island?" "Well it is, but I'm here for another thing. Oh cool a soul!" Hades picked up the green soul and tossed it into the air. "These guys giving ya trouble?" One of the Pirates, looking at Hades, snarled. "Who the hell are you?!" "The names... Hades." "Never heard of ya." "Brother to Chrono and Artemis?" "Nope." "What do you know?" "That we're going to kill you!" "These guys are idiots." Hades rose his hand up and three large black coffins rose from the ground. "Back in the past... So let's see who I get." Hades kicked down the three lids and three giant marauders walk out. "Get em." The marauders attack the group of men mercilessly. "What is this guy?!" One man screamed before being cut down. Hades, grabbed Crai, and turned her around. "Remember Vinidgo island... The town was burning, the marines were screaming mercy, and you're hair was braided." "You were also a lot more romantic." Hades hugged Crai tightly. "That was only a week ago." "Must've been one long week." Crai hugged him back. "Well back to business." Hades looked past Crai to see the marauders on a knee awaiting orders. "I'm gonna need you guys to go back to your coffins." "Alone time?" Asked one of the marauders. "That's none of your business." Hades pointed to the coffin. "Now get going." They walked in, and Crai looked at the portal. "Your brother?" "Yep, sadly." "What is it this time? From what you said about his last portal, he tried to use a dinasour army to kill Whiteberd." "It's alright. This time we're going to the future." Hades smiled and jumped in, pulling Crai with him. They were back on Riker's ship. "And this is the future... Not much of a change for 200 years huh?" "200 years? Really?" She looked around the ship. "You're lying." "What reason would I have to lie to you?" "Do you have a-" "No I don't have a side chick." "I mean, are you sure this is the future?" "Absolute. Let me prove it... That ship!" He points at the Beta Pirates ship, and he and Crai jumps on. One pirate is cleaning the deck with his mop, and Crai jumps in his bucket of water. "Great, I'm wet. Still better then our first date." "Hey, how was I to know Hyperion would follow me?" The pirate, looking at them, was confused. "What crew are you two?" Hades points at the Riker ship, and the pirate whistles. "Jeez, Riker? I feel bad for you two." "I know. He's a...... Whats the nicest way I can put this?..." Hades scratched his chin. "There aren't any nice words to describe him." The pirate claimed before leaning on his mop. "So what brings ya over here? Wanting to join the marvelous Captain Beta?" "Beta? Riker?" Crai looked up to Hades. "Hades, who're those people?" "You don't know the great Delta Destroyer?!!" The pirate shouted in shock. "Oh let me tel you about him!" "Uhh... Okay." Crai leaned back. "Proceed with your craziness." Hades put his arm on the Pirates shouldr, and grins. "Yeah, that captain is awesome.. But what about that ally with him. That Tack guy?" "Oh, The chaos Child? Marshall D. Tack? Yeah, he is kind of scary... When we attacked him, he broke 2 of my ribs." Both Hades and Crais's eyes widen. "Marshall... As... That Marshall D?" Hades looked at Crai. "So BlackBeard has a grandson." - Hiroka stood surrounded by several men and women in animal costumes. "So this is happening." She stated observing her surroundings. "There's no getting away!!" Growled a man from the crowd. "GET HER!!!" The crowd ran towards Hiroka ready to attack. Hiroka looked around. "Shigan." Hiroka jetted her finger into the nearest man and everyone around her, knocking out most of them. "What is this woman?!" A man screamed from the back. "WHO CARES!!" Shouted another from up front. He slashed his sword at her. "Tekkai." Hiroka held out her arm and the sword broke in half. "Rankyaku!" Hiroka spun around and kicked, sending multiple projectiles into the remaining men and women. "That's the end of that." Hiroka cleaned herself off and dashed into the lower decks. - "So let me get this straight... The asshole BlackBeard... Found some woman gullible enough to have his child?" Crai said, trying to make sense. "I think that's how it went." Hades rubbed his head. The pirate interjected. "History books says he saved the woman, from a incident, and then the two... Had a one night stand, she got pregnant, and he never knew. But... No one knows what happened to the kid. Until Tack told us his name." "Wow.... He actually saved someone!!" Hades shouted. "Crai! He saved someone!!" "I heard Hades. I heard. Marshall D. Teach, has a good side. Everyone does." "Well his is hidden. I wonder if Kent knows. He'll lose his mind!" Hades started to laugh. The pirate interjected again. "By saved... I mean he repelled a marine invasion... And afterward, about 30% of the population were made as slave labor, along with most of the male population to become warriors." "That seems a lot more realistic." Hades cheered. "I'm gonna go tell Kent!" "Newgate's here? Who else did you drag into the future?" Crai asked. "Well I was dragged into the future. You have to ask Chrono who he brought. Speaking of siblings! I have something to prove to Artemis!" "Artemis?" "Yeah?" "Your sis is here?" "Uh huh." "I can't stay here." "Why?" "She and I have a complicated history. I beat up her first mate... She set mine on fire..." "I'll protect you from her. Just come on. It'll be alright." Hades pulled on Crai's arm. "Come oooonnnnn!!!" "I told you no." "Too bad." Hades picked Crai up and put her over his shoulder. "We're gonna go say hi!" Hades jumped back onto Riker's ship. "Hades please put me down." "I will, just not yet." Hades trotted downstairs before he could reach the bottom he was scratched across his face, drawing a line of blood. "Oh that's right... She's tryna kill me." Artemis, stared at Crais, and was smirking. "So, remember Ajilon Island? "Yes. The town was on fire, the marines were screaming, and my hair was braided." "Everyplace we are, the towns on fire and your hair is braided.. Your beautiful silver hair.." Hades zoned out staring at Crai. "So he wasn't lying." Artemis put her hands on her hips. "He's an idiot, kind of lame, a jackass, and a bad kisser... I love him more then anyone." "What? I can't be that bad." Hades slumped. Artemis' eyes glowed green and became cat eyes. "So Hades... Are you ready to die?" "I can take dead bodies... But I don't wanna be a dead body." Hades started to become see through. "Pain is a no no." Crai did a flip, and was in front of Hades. "Don't worry baby, I'll defend you." Kira, who was sitting next to Roachy, whispered to him. "They make a cute couple." "Yeah, but I know who wears the pants in their relationship." "Yep. My wife is the pants wearer though." Hades turned to Roachy. "I'm sorry, but I don't need relationship advice from a man who dresses as a roach." Roachy covered his mouth and whispered. "I didn't think he could hear me." "I accept your compliment Kira. Thanks." "You're welcome." "Also, shut up! My girlfriend isn't the Dominate person in our relationship." Both Crai and Artemis looked at Hades. "Yes I am." "Yes she is." Hades, fumed. - Kent watched as Chrono fiddled with a glass orb. "What is he up to?" Kent stared harder. Chrono shivered. "DAMMIT NEWGATE!!! I don't need you staring at me!!" Chrono looked back. "Just sit back and relax." Chrono, looking at the orb, smirked. "Finally... Kent, Xander is heading west." "How do you know that?!" "I'm the Time Keeper. I just fast forward through several timelines until I found out which I should move through." Chrono looked back. "I'm not gonna kill you yet. This timeline needs you alive." "That, and I can kick your ass." "Hah, you underestimate me. You see, not only am I more powerful then you, but I have my army." "Oh yeah! You, your brother, that girl, and Roachy." "... Shut up. I know it's weak. The only ones that can pull their weight are me, Hades, Artemis, and Crai. But Hades is lazy, Artemis is stubborn, and Crai.... I don't know what she can do." "Wait, Artemis and Crai? They're here?" "Yep. But you see, now I am starting something new... I can no longer try to kill you, or your father by myself... What I need is an empire... THE CHRONO EMPIRE!" "The Chrono empire? You might get what you want. You ARE a Young Emporer." "By affiliation. I'm not an actual member." "Still counts." "Well, I am looking for new members, of my grand empire... However, I see no one strong in my sight. Hey, I wonder about that new kid, the one who is okay, and is a lot dumber then you." "Tack?" "Yeah. He is as strong as you, but a lot dumber... Should take orders easy." "Don't count on it. He is a loyal captain. Plus if you knew about his grandpa, you'd be waiting to kill him." "I know. I know. Marshall D. Teach. I'm Time. I know these things. But that doesn't change my mind." "Then go ahead and ask him. I'm sure he'll say no." "Oh, I'll do more then ask. You see, I know his weakness." Chrono walks away, and starts to smirk. "The Chrono empire would only get bigger. Just watch." - Hades watched as Artemis and Crai clashed. Artemis' fingers turned into claws as she slashed mercilessly. Crai dodged each attack, while trying to land a blow. "This is getting boring." Hades admitted, returning to his original form. "Crai, sit this one out. I can handle my sister." "Not even on your best days." Artemis taunted, still focused on Crai. "Oh? If I remember correctly, when we made it to Saboady, we had a little match. And I won." "Well... Shut up!" Lok, coming in, punched the two in the back of the head. "Quit it ladies, I'm in charge." The two kicked him, causing him to fly up, and have his head break the ceiling, with his body dangling. Hades crossed his arms. "I am a man!" "A weak man." Artemis taunted. She pulled out a knife from her sleeve. "Now, If you want a fight, il be happy to oblige." "Okay. Round two of your never ending ass whoopin begins." Hades pulled his scythe from his back. However, Lok pushes his head down, and slams his feet on top of Hades, knocking him out. "ALRIGHT LADIES!" Lok turns into a hybrid Jackal, and lifts a battle axe. "Let's have some fun." - A beaten Lok laid on the ground with a knife to his neck. Artemis sat on his back pressing it closer. "That wasn't fun at all." Hades woke up, rubbing his head. "What happened? Felt like I just got hit by a bag of bricks... Or a pre-teen Artemis." "He fell on you." Crai explained, holding a bag of ice to Hades's head. They hear footsteps, and Raz comes downstairs with a plate full of cheese cubes. "Who wants Cheesy Squares... What the..." - Raz and Lok are gagged, and tied up. Crai, looking at it, turns around. "I think we're going a little too far." Hades took the plate of cheesy squares. "I'll take these. Who wants some?" He asked munching on them until his pocket started to vibrate. "It's time." "Time to what?" Artemis asked, taking a few squares. "Time to leave." Hades pulled out the sand dial. "Chrono told me when all the sand hits the bottom we need to leave." "And you're telling us now?" Roachy asked, taking the rest of the squares. Artemis, took some, and started to eat. "Let's go see what the butt monkey wants." - Chrono stomped a hole in the deck and dropped the glass orb into it. "That's that." He brushed off his hands and walked to the edge of the ship. "Where do you think you're going?" Riker growled. "What does it look like? I'm leaving." Chrono turned to face him. "You're not going anywhere!!" "Sorry Riker. But I'm not the threat at the moment. Ya see, I've placed us in a dangerous timeline. Whatever you do next will blow up in your face." Chrono opened a time portal behind him. "I SAID YOURE NOT LEAVING!!" Riker's arm turned into a massive blade. As he got ready to swing it, a pillar of time energy erupted from the lower decks, breaking Riker's sword in half. "I'd go fix that." Chrono jumped into the portal and it closed after him. "What the... Why does this shit happen to me?" - Chrono, in a suit, is drinking coffee and reading a news paper, when Pirate Chrono falls on his table. "Me." "Me... Oww... My skull..." "You broke mahogany." "Sorry..." "Mmmmm..... Mahogany." Chrono tilted his head. "I'll make sure that you don't happen." - Hades, Crai, Artemis, Kira, and Roachy ran to the back of the ship. "What?! We're still at sea!!" Hades yelled. "He set us up to die!" "That bastard!!" Artemis slammed her fist into the rail. Hades looked back at the ship, smoke rose from the center. "I see he planned on sinking us!..... HOT HOT HOT!!!!" Hades patted his chest and threw the sand dial on the ground. The dial glowed a rusty red and melted into the deck, creating a time portal. "That Genius!!" Artemis jumped into the portal. She poked her head back out. "It's empty in here." Hades looked through the portal to see a purely white world. Nothing was there. It was an endless white room. "Well it's better than drowning!" Lok kicked the door down. "HEY!!" He roared, charging for everyone. Hades dropped Crai in the portal and jumped after her. Artemis jumped out and pushed Kira and Roachy. She turned to face Lok. "So, I'm guessing I can't ask you to let us be." "No!" "Welp... See YA!" Artemis jumps in, and Lok jumps after her. - "So... How did this happen?" Chrono and Chrono are still drinking coffee, with not Pirate Chrono grinning. "Funny story. 2 years ago, you didn't buy milk from some merchant. I did. Because of that, I talked to him. Because of that, I got to know him. Because of that, I got to know his daughter. Because of that... I'm married to her, and I am a father to triplets." "I'm glad I didn't buy milk that day." Chrono stood up and shook his hand. "Well have fun with your life. I wish you a good life." "Thank you. Would you like to meet your.... My.... Our..... Kids?" "Maybe later. But now, I'm pretty sure Hades and Artemis went into the void." Chrono opened a portal and Waved. He jumped into the blank world. Chrono looked around and saw Artemis fighting Lok. Artemis flipped over him and swung her leg into his neck. Forcing him to the ground. Lok bounced back up and grabbed onto her, slamming her into the ground. Artemis pulled out three knifes from her sleeves and threw them. Each cut across Lok's face. When he let go she jumped up and slammed her feet into his chest. He is pushed back, and slams his body on the ground, holding Artemis. He rolls on to her, and starts to slam his fist against her face. Artemis dodged the attack and kicked Lok in his back, knocking him forward so she could slip under. She flipped backwards and wiped sweat from her face. Lok licked his lips, and he sprinted towards Artemis, roundhouse kicking her. "Ever since I got my ass kicked by Brog and Benjamin, I've been training." Artemis grabbed onto his leg. "I don't know who either of those people are.... And I don't give a shit!!" She spun Lok around and threw him into the distance. Chrono walked closer to Artemis. "I see you're having fun." "Shut it." She glared at him. "When were you gonna let us in on your little plan?!" "Artemis don't be silly. I was never going to let you know. But I will let you know this. You're going to have a lot of trouble soon." - Kent, Riker, and Tack ran down to the lowest deck of the ship. On it was a portal that was sucking in everything. "That bastard!!" Riker growled. "I hate to say I told you so.... But.... I told you so." Kent stated. "Shit... Well, good thing I planned for this. Tara!" Tara, in an instant, was behind Riker and holding a bag full of bombs. "Throw them in." "Yes captain!" - Chrono, walking ahead, saw a bag thrown in, and walked ahead, grabbing it. "Hey... BOMBS!" - A bag, was thrown back through, and Riker kicked it back in. - Chrono picked up the bag and threw it back through with another bomb that instantly exploded. "That's enough of that." - "Tara, get the rest!" "I got it!" Tara is surrounded by bags full of bombs, and Kent sweat drops. "Wow... He is prepared." A portal opens behind Kent, and Chrono pokes his head through. "Hey! The void is explosion sensitive!!" Chrono grabbed onto Kent and pulled him in closing the portal behind him. "Kent!!" Tack reached out. Another portal opened under him, sucking him into the void. "Those idiots!!" Riker growled ready to throw another bomb before bing sucked in as well. - Artemis sat on Lok, holding his arms over his head. "Stop squirming!! You'll break your arms!" Lok, is biting Artemis foot, and gnawing at it. Artemis used her other foot to kick him. "STOP BITING ME!!" Her teeth grew into fangs as she sank them into Lok's arms. Lok howled, and his head became a jackal. "I will eat your leg!" "I WILL EAT YOU!!!" "WELL SCREW YOU!" "SCREW YOU!" "SCREW YOU!" "SCREW YOU!" The two, staring at each other, were still growling, and Kira was sparkling. "They were made for each other!" Hades nodded, and Roachy pumped his fist in the air. "Come on Lok, hit her with a one-two!" "I'll hit you with the one-two!" Artemis pointed at Roachy. "Watch yourself roach. I don't like insects." Hades pulled Roachy in front of him. "Sorry man, I can't get killed yet." "Why am I always the shield!" Chrono yelled at him. "Some people are born that way. You were." "So true. Plus if you run, I'll be next." Hades explained. "Or she'll hunt you. And there's no where to hide in this empty void, so all you can do us run. And trust me... You won't be able to outrun or run longer than her." "I never could outrun people... So I think I am what you say I am." Hades did a thumbs up, and Roachy fell down, depressed. "It's alright little man." Hades crouched down. "If it'll make ya feel better, I'll summon up one of ya dead friends.. Huh? Will that make you feel better?" "I don't have any dead friends." "HUH, good for you." "Because... I never had friends." "Ouch." "You at least have one friend." Kira started. "I'm your friend." "A wild friend appeared, what will you do?" Hades pointed to Kira. "Catch it? Fight? Use an item? Or run?" "Oh shit... If I catch her, would her wife kick my ass to save her? Umm... Fight... I can probably take her, but what if she knows Kung fu... Item... I HAVE NONE... So... Run? But where? What if she catches me... I choose..." Roachy vomits. Hades, stares at it. "Well... At least you picked a choice. I guess. Not a good one, or even a normal one, but it is a choice." - Chrono stood alone in the void, staring out into the vast nothingness. "I think it's time to spice this place up a bit." He snapped his fingers and he sound echoed. - Portals opened all over the world. Drew and Miguel stared into the white opening. "So... You think we should go inside?" Drew asked. "THE GREAT MIGUEL DOESN'T FEAR THIS CIRCLE!!! I WILL CONQUER IT!!" He jumped in but his body got stuck. "Hold on. I'm coming." Drew rolled up his sleeves and pushed Miguel inside. - "What the..." Fantasia, saw a portal appear in front of her, and Oak stares into it. "Should we go in?" "Well..." Hayley jumps in. "ADVENTURE!" Fantasia exhaled. "I guess we're going. Dammit Kent... Wait. This is Hayley. Dammit Hayley." Fantasia stepped in followed by Oak. - Hyperion was flying across the sky, when suddenly a portal opened right before him sucking him inside before he could react. He looked into the white void. "Did I fly into another cloud?" - "AHH!" Jakk, saw a portal, and Selena accidentally dropped him. Brog, cursed, and jumped in, with Selena jumping after him. - "Okay... Did i do it again?" "Yep. 9th time." Terry, was still behind Roku, and Beta was still bleeding. A portal opened under Beta sucking him inside. "BETA!!" Roku called running towards him. He stopped then looked back. "You lying bastard!! Wait, let me make sure this is real." Roku pinched himself. "Yeah this is real." He looked up to Terry and punched him in the gut. "That's for the past 2 hours!!" Roku ran and jumped into the portal. Terry, looked at his gut, and winced. "I prefer you unconscious." - Gale and Georgiana sat on the beach. "This is the finish line.... Where is everyone?" Gale asked, drawing stick figures in the sand. "Give it time. They'll show." "You sure this is the finish line?" "I think." "You think?" "What, this is the 2nd island." "2nd... THEN WE DIDN'T GET THERE!" "Why?" "3! 3 is the great number! It's the 3rd island, and I bet my future love life on it!" Georgiana exhaled. "I don't think you have a love life to bet." "What was that lil' sister? Was that doubt?!" "We're twins. And yes it was." "I'm older by a few minutes." Gale stood up and walked over to Georgiana. "Now let me tell you something triiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" He fell into a hole in the ground, leading into a giant white void. Georgiana looked inside the portal. "So this is what the inside of the planet looks like." She fell in. - "Well well well..." Ness and Taka stared at a portal. "Ness, shall we?" "The real question, is who first?" "You first, my dear friend." "I thank you, my human ally. COWABUNGA!" "OLLY OLLY OXONFREE!" They jumped in. - Rosa sat on the table, constantly flicking her wrist, growing more and more vines to wrap up Fea. "You really are stubborn. Why can't you be more like him?" Jericho sat in a chair, foaming from his mouth mumbling something. "I refuse." Fea declared, cutting herself down again before being tied back up in vines. "I don't care what you say. You're not going anywhere." Rosa grew grapes from a vine. "Finally! I got what I wanted!" A portal opened before her, sucking in her grapes. "...........bitch........" Fea saw the portal, and stared at Rosa. "SUICIDE JUMP!" Fea jumps in. "Dammit girl!!" Rosa stretched a vine after her but it couldn't reach. "Jericho go after her!!" Jericho saluted and wobbled over to the portal falling in. "He's useless. If you want something done, do it yourself!" Rosa jumped in. - Raion and Swizzz stared each other down, their hands trembling. "Ready?" Raion said slowly. "Set." Swizzz continued. "SHOOT!!" They shouted in unison both shooting out scissors. "You are a worthy adversary Warlock. What kind of witchcraft do you practice to keep up with my skill?" Raion rubbed his chin. Norax, watching, slapped them. "I gave you scissors, crayons, and paper to write. But now, I better punish you two. Miss Nova, I hate to have a young girl see this. Close your eyes." "Mister Norax... Look up." Norax did so, and he saw a portal. "What the..." He touched it, and it absorbed him. "HEY!! You're our ride!!" Raion yelled into the portal. "Well I guess it's time to get out." Raion teleported but hit the cage. "So that's what happens?!" Nova plucked one of her feathers. "Raion, use this!" She tossed it and it glided to the edge of his cage. "I don't know what you can do with it." A portal opened at the bottom of her cage, sucking her inside. "Okay, we lost the old man.... And my angel... And all we got to show for it, is one of her beautiful white feathers." The feather is absorbed. "WHAT THE HE..." Raion and Swizzz is asorbed as well. - Tatiana looked out into the sea. "Where did Hayley go? How dare she leave me behind!! She was just rescued!!" A portal opened up next to her, showing the image of Hayley jumping into it. "Are you mocking me?!" Tatiana screamed before hurling herself inside. - "Well... This is better." Chrono is surrounded by old temples. He smirks, and waves at it. "CHRONO CASTLE! Hmmmm... But it feels like it's missing something..." Chrono opened his hand and shot out two time balls that expanded into giant hourglasses. "There we go." Kent, Tack, and Riker fall into a pile, each dazed from their landing. "Finally someone shows up!" "We came.... To kick ass.... And chew bubble gum....." Kent started. "And we're all out.... Of gum." He collapsed under Tack and Riker. "That probably would've been a lot funnier if he said it faster." Chrono stated, shrugging it off to face his castle. Tack stood up. "We came to kick gum, and chew ass... And we're all out of ass. Did I do it right?" "You're still out of it." Chrono claimed. "That's still wrong." - Rosa chased after Fea diligently, dragging Jericho along with her. "Dammit Fea!! Get your ass back here!!" "Never! I believe something is wrong here... Chrono." She stared at a statue of Chrono. "Great. Lord jackass." - Hiroka, sneaking around, saw the cell room, and entered it. "Hmmm... Bigger than I expected." Hiroka looked around, seeing one or two prisoners in each cell. "All Female?" The door closed behind her. "The mouse got caught in the trap." A deep voiced echoed through the room. "So you're the woman of cold blood?" "It's proper manners to introduce yourself first." Hiroka glared back. "So, who're you?" "I have many names... Some call me..." The man dripped down, and he was covered by red robes, and he held two Sabres. "Yoshito... The Blood rain." "... The cosplay is ridiculous." "COSPLAY?! I AM SCARY, DAMMIT!" "Not really." Hiroka continued to walk. "HEY!! DONT YOU IGNORE ME!!!" "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She said sarcastically, putting her hand to her ear. "I didn't quite catch that." "I said... RAIN UPON THE DOOM!" "That makes no sense." Bombs, were thrown and Hiroka dodged them, with Yoshito slashing at her. Hiroka rose up her arm, turning pitch black with Haki. The sword clashed, stopping in place. "What?!" Yoshito exclaimed in surprise. "NO ONE CAN STOP MY BLADE!!!" "Hi. My name is No one. Nice to meet you." Hiroka mocked before jabbing her foot into his gut, pushing him away. She stood back up straight. He coughed up blood, and raised his blades. "Amazing... No one has ever done that before. I must pray to my God for strength... The GODESS of Power... HIROKA!" "Hiroka... No... Hey, tell me of your Godess..." "She is a godess given the body of a human, 200 years ago." "Explain." Hiroka ordered. "I want to know more. Oh and if you pull something, I'll hurt you. I won't kill you, but you might want to kill yourself after." "I shall let you live, only because of your interest in the true religion. The Holy order of the Gear." "Holy order of the gear..." "Many years ago, the Gear Pirates saved an entire island. Ever since then, we have praised them. Then, 150 years ago... We called them saints... And 100 years ago... Angels... And then 50 years... Gods. I follow Hiroka, the godess of darkness, power, beatuty, and Saint hood." "Really?" "Yes. It's mostly female dominated... BUT I KNEW SHE WAS MY LIGHT, EVEN WHEN I WAS A MERE CHILD!" "You've developed quite the crush on her haven't you? So these other gods as you call them.... Named, Kent, Airi, Jericho, Rhea, Rosaline, and etcetera." "None of them are named Etcetera." Hiroka stopped for a moment. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." "But the rest, we have. Kent, the head god, of bravery and leadership. Jericho, God of loyalty and the blade. Rhea, Godess of Hope, and freedom. Rosaline, godess of music and fun." "And Raion?" "God of fertility." "I'M DEAF!" "What? He earned that title by-" "Finish that sentence and I'll rip your tongue out." Hiroka said quickly, her eyes wide with shock. "I don't need to know anymore about that path. Just move on to Airi or Axel. Someone else please!!" "Airi, The goddess of war. And Axel, the god of metalwork, also known as the shipwright god." "I'm sorry, my ears are still numb from earlier." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc